Broekn Love New Love
by UglyyTruth
Summary: All it took was to see Duncan and one of my closest friends, Gwen. Together In my bed. Half way undressed, lips together, to snap me out of the lies. I had fallen, lost who I was. They didn't know who I really am. I would show them! The REAL Courtney.
1. My WONDERFUL day

I've fallen, Losing who I am, no scratch that, _was. _

I had changed, all for the people I loved in life. Duncan, my boyfriend. When we had first met In high school I despised the arrogant bastard. He was too full of himself; and always trying to get under my skin. Which led to me and him bickering for the freshman year and ending up becoming an _"item"_.

Gwen who had been one of my closest friend, though not my best for she always had this eye around Duncan. So at times I did not trust her at all. We had became friends In Junior year; she was the new goth girl and I was the annoying CIT. We had fun making fun of each other and other people. We always shared everything...

I had told Duncan I would be staying late tonight for work. I was a 21 year old though a top lawyer. Forcing Duncan to choose a choice of life like mine, he has became one of the people at the office that had scheduled appointments for lawyers and answered phones. No one was complaining.

I had gotten off of work early, Since my case was fairly easy. My person was found Innocent, so I was able to go home to my warm bed for some rest.

Pulling into the drive way It was 12 at night. I had told Duncan I would be home maybe around 3 A.M. So I was confused. Why were the lights on? I had the strangest feeling In my gut.

Walking quietly I had parked the car and tip toed into the house. The cushions on the couch were all over the floor. Becoming even more confused I had heard sounds. _"Thump Thump"._

Now my eyes were opened wide with nervousness, I went to the closet grabbed an umbrella and frantically but silently half ran up the steps. The bedroom door was open and I was just praying that Duncan wasn't being murdered or something.

Walking I went and peered into the bedroom. The umbrella fell from my grasp and fell with a loud bang onto the wood floor.

There In my bed, was Duncan. Obviously. Though what had me even more shocked was the girl above him, half dress, his arms around her waist, and the interlock of their lips. Though they had parted hearing the loud object and had became surprised by seeing me there.

Gwen had jumped off of Duncan finding her shirt, while he continued to lay there putting his arms under his head for support. With that sickening smirk on his face.

"Courtney I-I'm sorry! I swear, I just-," Gwen was blabbering to my while I had cut her off not in the mood for her.

"Gwen shut the hell up." I said trying not to show my rage that wanted to bust through me. Turning to Duncan I looked into his eyes "Duncan, It's over. I hope you two enjoy your little... activity." I said looking back and forth between them.

Hearing my name being called, Duncan's head whipped to where I was. His eyes not as shocked but still showed complete surprise, as me being there.

"Courtney." He stated recognizing my form. His voice was note shaky like Gwen's though. Arrogant Bastard.

"I'm just going to get all my things packed and out of this place. After that you two can continue what you were doing." I said holding my voice strong, even though my insides were wanting to cry.

I walked over to the dresser, pulling out all my clothes and stuffing them Into bags I could find. Feeling the eyes burning into my back I turned around.

"Don't forget to use protection," I said harshly;venom dripping off my tongue. "Though I'm sure you guys have had many experiences, and should know to do so."

Finishing grabbing clothes form the drawers and closet, I had gotten anything else I would need, like toothbrush and any of items I would need for normal day experiences. I could buy anything else I would need.

Feeling disgusted I finished quickly, walking to the door walking out of the suffocating room. Though not before turning back around.

"Gwen, forget about trying to call me later tonight. I'll Ignore it. If you even continue to try after that, I'll change my number. Good-bye." I said looking into her eyes, then Into Duncan's as I said the good bye.

Remembering something I turned to look In Gwen's eyes with a sad face "I knew you always wanted what I had. We shared everything...," my face then turned from soft to hard. "Though this just makes you the biggest slut in America."

I slammed the door, not able to control the anger wanting to come become unleashed. Breathing in and out I walked to my car, and drove away. Not knowing where I would go... I had no family around...

Then the Idea came up. Bridgette! She was like my sister, She lived close by too. We talked practically everyday. Getting out my phone I dialed her number waiting after the 3 rings until a voice spoke up.

"Courtney?" Bridgette asked answering the call.

"Bridge!," I said "I need a favor, please. Can I stay over for awhile until I can find a place... Me and Duncan broke up... I'll tell you about It when I get there okay?" I asked trying to hurry up, knowing Bridgette would want answers Immediately.

"Yeah Court, it's no biggie. Courtney I know you and Duncan will end up getting together again. I mean you two practically scream in each other face and end up making out the next minute." She stated matter-of-factually.

"Bridgette, I don't think that will ever happen..., I gotta go I'm almost there, Bye." Hanging up the phone I took another deep breathe .

Bridgette didn't know how far she was wrong... Duncan and me would never be the same.

I could still see the Image of him and my so called "friend" together. In my own home, my own bed, my own... Duncan.

I was Independent though, Not weak. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me in that kind of state. No.

So I made It clear In my head. Duncan might work in the sane building as me. Gwen might work at the coffee shop I visited everyday for my normal morning routine. It wouldn't stop me though.

Giggling at the thought, I would show them the _real _Courtney, that wasn't the bitch, uptight, workaholic, brat.

I would be... Me.

Feeling my phone vibrated I looked at the screen that showed a picture of Gwen and me laughing and her name underneath; she was nothing to me. So i had canceled the call and turned off the object in my hand.

The fun was only beginning. Let the games begin.


	2. Crap

I finally arrived at Bridgette's house after all the damned traffic. So I had hastily gotten out the little I had brought with me and Knocked on her door. Waiting for a few seconds came the blonde, who had greedily pulled me into the house and hugged me. I didn't know If it was from not seeing me for a week, or the Duncan thing.

"Courtney!," she screamed happily "You have to tell me everything that's going on with you and Duncan. But first come on, I'll show you your room!" She then grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs.

I loved her house, or well it was a beach house you could say. There was a beautiful ocean just behind it, which she gave people classes, and ran a shack also behind it.

I wanted a house like this... but Duncan said the though was stupid, so I pushed it aside.

Being pulled up the stairs, I was brought to a large room, with a balcony. I swear there must have been hearts forming in my eyes.

There was a queen sized bed, a large sized TV, dresser, and other normal room items.

"Bridge, you don't know how much this means to me." I said, bringing tears into my eyes, happy tears. I then flopped on the bed, with Bridgette doing the same.

I knew she wanted the answers about the conflict with Duncan. So I told her everything. What I saw when I got there, what was said, and how Duncan didn't even care.

She then scooped me into another hug, telling me It was okay to cry. I didn't want to, I was going to be strong... But I let a few tears fall. They were for me, not for _them._

After the encounter she then told me It was late and to put the things I brought away, and tomorrow she would come shopping with me for anything else I needed, after work.

I smiled at the shopping part, then scowled at the work part.

So I then fell into a much needed sleep. Wishing to sleep forever.

**XXX**

I was awakened by the annoying alarm clock on my cell phone, and had tiredly walked into the bathroom to shower. After the shower I got dresses, Putting on a low cute baby blue top, A pencil skirt that was a nice colored Grey that showed over off my long legs ,and some matching shoes.

Then blow dried the long stresses of brown hair, Straightening them down afterward. Looking into the mirror I couldn't help but smirk at the reflection I was seeing.

Walking downstairs to tell Bridgette I had to leave for work, she was sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Bridge, you still watch cartoons! How will we ever get you a boyfriend?" I laughed at her eyes widening and turning to "animal planet."

She then said still facing the screen "Well Court, on contrary I do have a boyfriend, and he loves that I watch cartoons." She then said laughing also.

Turning around she then saw my appearance and gave a whistle.

I then blushed at her immaturity, and joined along turning around and giving a sexy look. We both ended up on the ground laughing so hard our eyes were bringing tears.

Finally after a good 3 minutes I hugged her and left for work. I skipped my coffee today... well cause I didn't have enough time? Yeah good enough excuse.

Driving to my office, I was slightly worried If I had to come to face with Duncan today so I took a deep breathe.

Getting out of the car I walked with my head held high into the office. Met with jaws dropping of both female and male workers.

Smiling I greeted them and walked to the elevator. Before the elevator door had closed though, I gave a _"hah look what your missing out on!"_ look to a certain delinquent, who's mouth was also opened and eyes wanting.

Then the elevators doors closed, and I slouched, and gave a sad sigh. It wasn't easy at first but I hoped It would get easier.

Arriving in my office, I then was told by my secretary Christina that I had a call waiting. Asking from who, she said Gwen. I told her to tell the girl on the phone that she should

"Go fuck some of her other friends boyfriends, or to grow some balls and come face to face with me." Which I knew she was to of a wuss to do so.

So Christina nodded confusingly. Leaving and closing my door, letting me do my work.

The day went by slowly. I had filed papers, and went to check and see If everyone was doing their jobs, except asking Duncan.

At lunch time I went to grab a burger and fry from my favorite fast food restaurant, McDonald's. After getting the food I went back to my office, and Sat in the quietness, that I wasn't use to during the time. Usually Duncan would come up and eat with me. Talking while eating, annoying me. I missed it though...

I pushed the thought aside once more. No.

Work ended at 6 tonight. After being flirted to by almost 38 people at the office. I left to Bridgette's and There we both had gotten changed and dresses for the mall.

She wore a tee, that was a hot pink with a Capri, also wearing some white flip flops.

I wore a scoop neck red shirt, with some shorts, that were not too short but not too long. Perfect for the sunny weather that we had today.

"Okay Court you got everything?" Bridgette asked while she grabbed her purse

"Yeah," I said grabbing mine as well

"Okay so we'll go to the mall for awhile and eat there?"

"Yeah, I don't feel like driving around all night."

"Hah-aha you lazy ass" She said jokingly, which brought a grin to my face

"Yeah, Yeah," I said while rolling my eyes "How's sponge bob doing anyways?" I finished with a nudge to her side.

She then laughed and said something like "ohh he's do-in goooooooood." Holding out the "o" in good.

While it got me to enjoy the nice time I get to have.

We then arrived at the very large mall 10 minutes later. I was excited to go shopping, I mean come on that's what girls do.

But first I was hungry so we went to the food court for a bite. I went up to get some Chinese as Bridgette was a vegetarian and went for a salad somewhere else.

Walking back to the table we had my jaw dropped at the sight. There _again _was Duncan and Gwen sitting in a booth not far from where I stood, sucking face.

I felt my anger boil, and also felt myself being torn apart.

"_I am not jealous nor sad!" _I kept telling myself.

I took one look over to their table, and felt my eyes get blurry. No I was not going to cry. I would not. So I then took my first step, then another, and another. Finally I had reached my table where Bridgette sat eating her food.

She was saying things but I couldn't really hear. I was too focused on Duncan and Gwen. She must have noticed me not replying back to her and that's when the blonde turned to see what I was staring at.

"Court..." she said trying to comfort me.

I gave her a smile. "Bridge..." I said thinking of my words. I then laughed though they weren't real. "Lets hurry and shop. I need a drink. How about bar night?" I said with an evil smile

She then gave back another evil smile and we had hurriedly eaten our food and went shopping.

Neither of us though could see the blue eyes, burning through our backs. Or could we sense we were being watched, followed.

Buying about a billion things later, we had bought an outfit to go out in.

Bridgette wore a light blue dress, that had hugged all her curves and ended a little above her knees. Also with a pair of silvery strap shoes. That made her toned legs look amazing. Putting her hair into a high pony tail.

I had worn a silver dress, which ended mid thigh, and showed cleavage. Also with silver shoes as Bridgette though my heels were higher. Keeping my hair down and applying a little eyeliner.

We were ready to go. Both looking sexy.

We then paid for our belongings and went to find a nice bar on a Friday night.

Two 21 year old were up for a challenge that night. One of them to get over a boyfriend, and the other to help her broken heart-ed friend. Who was too stubborn to let her emotions out.

After a 20 minutes drive they ended up choosing a very packed club. That served alcohol and had handsome men waiting for a partner.

Walking into the building they were met to show their ID's and were allowed to go to the main attraction.

It smelt like sweat and bodies dancing close together. With alcohol, In most people hands. It was like paradise to me!

I went up to the bar's man,

"What can I do for you today?" he asked, giving my body a look up and down. I then shoved Bridgette to my side as he did the same look to her.

"How about you get me and my friend her some shots?" I said giving a sexy smile

Grinning the man said "Sure, and on the house too."

My plan worked, free drinks. YEAH!

After consuming a good 5 shots each me and Bridge headed over to the dance floor. Dancing and having fun. Somewhere along the lines I was separated from Bridgette and the alcohol taking effect on me my mind was confused.

There were cages where girls could dance, and guy would come in and pay to dance along. I liked the idea so I had went up the stairs to wait for a vacant cage. After finding one I went In, danced around and was met by a line of men and females outside my cage In about 3 minutes tops.

The first guy was amazingly handsome, and I liked it. He had put his hands on my waist and his eyes were saying _"I want you" _After dancing and grinding, I was up to my 10th person,

Well that was until a hand went to grab me, and looking up any thought I had were gone. It wasn't from the shots either, there holding my wrist with an angry expression on his face, was a pissed off Duncan who was dragging me down the stairs with an angry bunch of paying people waiting for me.

And I forgot my money I got in the cage!

Oh Hell.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay, so I'm not good at writing stories. I'll get better eventually. ;D

This **will** be a fanfic where Duncan and Courtney end up together. The plot.. well I'm going on by what I want to write that day. :P

There will be Gwen bashing and language. So Please don't be offended by either?

:) I use to love Gwen, but I'm a DxC fan and I saw their kiss, both. But blah blah blah

Reviews will make me update faster :) Tell me If I should continue the story, kk?


	3. Damnnnnn

I was being freaking pulled down the stairs by a crazy, psychopath, ex boyfriend... this was seriously starting to sound like one of those bad horror movies with cheap effects.

"Duncan!" I yelled, I was not going to back down without a fight.

"Courtney what the fuck do you think your doing? Do you even know how you look up there? Like a fucking slut!"

...tick...tick...tick...

"YOU,YOU JACKASS! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME, THEN STALK ME, AND PULL ME AROUND LIKE YOU OWN ME!" My anger was at the boiling point, this was not going to be pretty.

"..."

_Ignorant jackass can't speak now?_

I then pulled my arm away as we had gotten a little past the stairs.

"Hey Duncan, where's Gwen at huh? Last time I checked you two were having a party on _my_ bed?" I really did not care, that I had people staring at me like I was the psychopath.

"Courtney your being stupid... Just come back home."

I looked at him, with my mouth hanging open. My aura radiating off me at the moment should have told him to back up...

I then put my head down and walked over to rest it on his... muscular chest. Feeling his arms wrap around me, I waited 5 seconds and looked up to his face. His grin was there, which was the exact replica of mine. I then stood on my tippy toes, despite the heels. Curse my shortness, and Duncan's size.

I was inching closer and closer to his lips, his eyes were closed, I was going in...

Duncan was so sexy... and he was my first love... he had to have a reason to be with Gwen?...

_Fuck It._

I quickly pulled away from his grasp, and then kicked him so hard In the you know what's, that next time he even thought of having sex... well let me tell you. He'll be the one screaming in pain.

"Why don't you go home and share hair dye with Gwen?" I said with a grin, seeing him bending over in pain.

His eyes were furious while I then went back up stairs to claim my cash, (I was happy no one dared to touch it!) and walked back down to see Duncan gone.

I then let out the breathe I had been holding in... Duncan when he was mad... was not very pretty. We of course have gotten into many fights. Which lead to broken lamps,dishes,couches,tables. You name it.

Once he even tackled me and pinned me against the living room walls! He was so sexy... and his lips were right there...

_Courtney snap out of it! Lets go find beach girl and get the hell out! _My inner cheered.

So I then went through the dance floor, with several men groping me. Which led me to have to kick them in their areas as well.

It was the best place for a girl to kick, with being set against an infuriating male.

Duncan was being totally stupid at this point. Though his face, and his words were stuck in my mind. He wanted me back... and oh yeah that I was a slut.

Scoffing at the fact I went to retrieve Bridgette. She was the designated driver tonight so she went easy on any drinks, while the opposite I downed any, most of them being bought for me.

It was getting blurry to my sight, and then I don't remember much. Only Bridgette's voice calling me, and her calling someone on the phone. Minutes later bring scooped up into a once again muscular chest.

**~X~**

Waking up, It was a beautiful sunny morning. But damn did my head hurt or what?

Groaning I sat up in the comfortable bed.

"Bridgette!" I screamed as I started walking to my door, "You have anything for my head?" I then started walking downstairs, I heard two voices though.

My room mate and also a males. Being curious I tip toed and what I saw was pretty shocking. There on the couch was her and another blonde guy making out, like there was no tomorrow.

I gasped at the sight, and the two now blushing blonde's turned to see me.

"Courtney..." She said laughing at the awkwardness filling the room

"Hey cappuccino!" the guy yelled making me twitch at the name "You should have seen yourself last night you were a wreck I mean really! You were passed out on the bars table! Then I had to lug you back here, even though your pretty light! I mean do you work out?"

He went on for about ever, while I rolled my eyes and gave Bridgette the "What the hell" look, His blabbering was not helping the head ache.

"Thanks for telling me of all the events of last night... and your _whole_ life," I said with a, annoyed tone.

"But may I ask to who you are?"

"Ha, she didn't tell you?" He said pointing out to the beet red girl beside him on the couch. "I'm her boyfriend, Geoff!"

I broke out into laughter, cause well life was going down so much. And Bridgette was over there looking as stiff as possible.

She left to get me so aspirin and I told them I was going to go back upstairs.

"Hey mocha!" He said with the stupid nick names again, "Wanna come with my any my girl to see a movie? I can invite my buddy, so you wont feel alone."

I shook my head to say no, I was so not going out looking like I was ran over my a bus.

"Courtney please!" My friend said while using that all too known puppy dog look. I was too weak now, that evil devil!

"Fine... Give me like an hour though."

"OK!" both said simultaneously, while I began moving further up the stairs and Into my room.

Showering, and getting dressed I sported a nice pair of shorts, with a black tank top, along with black flip flops. Not wanting to look bad I painted my nails and toes black also.

Putting the long brown hair Into a high pony tail, I was ready.

It was only 10 In the morning, and I could already tell It was going to be a bad day...

Sliding down the stairs the two weren't jumping at each other to exchange spit, they were at the door ready to go out.

Groaning I walked over to the door and walked out. Then the two followed why we jumped Into the male's... actually nice looking and CLEAN car.

"Okay so here's the plan," Geoff said "It's now 11:25. We go pick up my bud, who let me tell you attracts all the ladies, so don't worry back there." He said turning to grin at me, receiving a cold glare.

"And..." he said nervously turning around from the facing the back seat where I was.

"We'll go get him, be at the movies by 12. It last about 2 hours, and It's horror so don't get too scared ladies. Then after that we can go out to eat! Or maybe after that skating!, Yeah!"

Why did Bridgette have such a loud boyfriend!

_I hate my life._

_I hate my life._

_I hate my life._

_I hate that stupid blond who's saying he saw me In a porn magazine_

_I hate Duncan who cheated on me, and always uses too much hair gel_

_I hate Gwen who was born a **Blonde**, that reminds me of the male one poking my head_

"Mocha you there? Choc o-latte?" He said continuing on poking my forehead

"You know... you have a weirdly large forehead... I bet if you let me shine It, I could use it as a mirror!" He said thinking that was a compliment.

"What!" I screamed at the happy guy who had just said that my forehead was WEIRD?

"Aha nothing..." He said frighteningly, "OK here we are were suppose to pick him up at the coffee shop."

_I then looked over... wasn't this the coffee shop Gwen worked at?_

I continued to stare at the building before me, that didn't seem like It did a few days ago. Though I was d out of my trance by the window to my side being tapped on. I couldn't see the figure since the damn windows were so dark and opened it ready to see this_ "Hot guy"_ Geoff told me about.

I screamed In horror.

"Glad to know your happy too see me too." Duncan said, wrapping an arm around me.

I pushed away his arm circling around my neck glaring at him, and looked up to the front passenger seat and sent Bridgette a pleading look. Who shrugged and gave me as much of a smile she could force with a thumbs up.

"You know that shirt makes your boobs look big?" Said the perverted delinquent beside me.

Frowning, I snort " Remember that time you thought you were Peter Pan and danced around in green tights singing _**"I wanna stay young!, I'm a free bitch!"**_ Oh and then falling down the stairs trying fly?"

(Not noting he was drunk at the time, since this was all too funny seeing the two blondes bursting into laughter and an angry Duncan!)

He then growled while I crossed my arms across my chest.

Life was sure starting too look amazing, oh and when I saw him flinch while he buckled his seat belt! I knew that my _work_ last night did him** good**.

Hahahaha, Courtney-1

Duncan-0

Cheyahh!

**Thank you for all the reviews when I only updated like 2 chapters? And they were shorttt!**

**:) I'm making the Courtney In this story NOT weak, a pushover, or going to fall madly in love with Duncan too soon.**

**There's no fun in that right! :P**

**So review!**

Love,** UglyyTruh 3**


End file.
